Waking
by trilliumgt
Summary: Sequal To Waiting. Neji waits for TenTen to wake from a coma and refelcts upon the relationship that could have been.


****

This is the Sequal to Waiting.

Thank you all so much for your big response to that story and I hope you equally enjoy this one (and don't hate me for) Thanks again.

* * *

**Waking**

Neji stalled in front of the flower shop. There were millions of multicolored petals and exotic scents that were appealing and appalling at the same time. The bright, happy positive shop made him mentally sick and upon hearing the loud biting voice of Ino, he shook his head continuing on. Not just because he did not want to force himself to step inside and deal with that annoying female, but also to the fact TenTen never liked flowers. She would have enough to greet her anyway when she does actually wake.

He stepped slowly down the dirt road of the marketplace, too concentrating on what gift he should bring today to pay attention to the people that knew him. Finding a gift normally took him the whole eight hours of his break so wasting time on trivial matters such as manners was not an option. He past by the weapons shop and mentally shook his head. He brought her a new weapon yesterday and a few other days before that. He really didn't have anymore pictures of the team to give her so that was not a choice today. Bringing nothing was not acceptable anymore but if it came down to missing time out from visiting her and finding a present, then he would have to bring two presents the next time.

A familiar scent stalled him in mid-stride and cut off all his distance thoughts. Neji turned his lavender eyes to an unfamiliar bath store. Momentarily intrigued and wishing to find the owner to that smell, he ventured inside the small building. He was instantly trampled by harsh and violent odors, he was forced to continue breathing through his mouth. He almost decided to leave but the fragrance that brought him in here kept him steady and he continued further in before finding the component.

Vanilla. TenTen's scent.

He lifted the lotion, looking it over skeptically considering he didn't think TenTen would ever own something so…faminine. But he breathed it in and his eyes shut in memory of her. This scent followed her everywhere no matter the workout he put her through. It wasn't until this very moment that he realized how long it's been since she had left him to live in her world of silence.

A month and a half now without seeing her gorgeous brown eyes, without hearing her soft womanly voice, and without receiving her full vibrant smile. A month and a half that he's been waiting to live again.

Neji sighed and quickly bought it.

Noticing the time, he realized he still had an hour before his scheduled shift. Showing up early would be inconsiderate of him. He wasn't the only one that cared for her and he had to respect that, no matter how impatient he was. But suddenly he blinked finding himself on the well worn path to the hospital.

Neji stopped himself if not reluctantly and took a seat at a nearby bench, placing the bag down by his side. His eyes shut on the will of their own. He had not slept last night even though he had been at TenTen's side, laying on a rough and lumpy cot. Usually it's the best sleep he gets, being lured off to dreamless sleeps by her deep breathing and the sharp beeping of her heart beat. Instead, last night he had stayed alert, waiting with eager anticipation for her to wake.

A few days prior, Sakura had told him that not only was she now a hundred percent better but she would soon open her eyes.

The first two days Neji couldn't separate himself from the hospital, sticking to the shadows of the trees and keeping his blood limit activated trained only on her depressingly weak chakra signature. On the third day, he cursed himself for being so pathetic. He found himself directing his pent up frustration on the medical ninja. She was cruel to give him hope in an obvious hopeless situation. She couldn't possibly know if TenTen would wake so why tell him something so heartless?

Then that very same day TenTen had surprised them all. She had reacted to her name. Lee had happily reported this because it had happened on his watch. TenTen's heart had fluttered for just a moment when he had spoken her name.

Jealousy was not a familiar emotion for the Hyuuga prodigy. So he dealt with it as any man would…like a stubborn child. He refused to speak to TenTen his whole shift to demonstrate his anger. Of course the next chance he got he apologized to her but it only upset him more when her heart beat stayed the same steadied rhythm it's been in for forty-two days.

"Neji-nii-sama." Neji snapped open his eyes finding Hinata, Hanabi, and Hiashi staring down at him. He instantly stood and bowed respectfully. "We just came from seeing TenTen. She looks well." Neji knew a simple lie when he heard one but did not respond from his bowed position.

The male Main member spoke, "Hinata, Hanabi, go on. I must speak to Neji." Neji watched their footsteps disappear before he straightened himself, trying to ignore the gaze of his uncle. But when the older man didn't speak, Neji reluctantly connected his pale orbs. "You have not shown yourself in the compound and you have lacked in your training as well as your duties to the clan." Neji dropped his gaze but could give no response. "I will not tell you the way you are acting is unacceptable nor will I tell you being so attached is also unacceptable. I will say that you have a mission in two days and you are going. Do you understand?" Neji fisted his hands at his side, the only inclination that he would obey. Hiashi stepped passed him but then stalled. Their backs to one another in the rigid silence. "I understand your motive but its time to move on. This is not a way to live."

Neji waited until the footsteps faded and fell back against the bench numbly.

Was he really that out of it? 'Lacked in training?' Neji rolled the past six weeks in his head and could only see TenTen's sleeping form. He quickly fought in his defense. How was he suppose to train when he had no partner? TenTen always worked with him: two hours at sunrise, two hours at midday, and two hours at sunset. There was no other person that fit his schedule and no other person that could help the way she did. It wasn't that training had become unimportant, it was just that she was incapable.

Neji switched the topic to his duties. It was true that he barely returned to the compound, never staying longer then showering and changing his clothes. He just didn't have time to do them. Searching for the right gift was very time consuming. And there was no point going back to the compound to sleep, when he could just as easily find a tree branch near the hospital.

'Not a way to live'.

Typical. His uncle understood nothing. Did the man except him to not care? Neji may not be the most emotional moron out there but he was not made of stone. TenTen was his teammate. She was…

...everything. She kept Team Gai from over-exerting themselves, placing limits on their training, making sure they ate and slept, making sure they were happy in the mind and in the heart. It was hard to keep track of time without her. Even now as she laid there speechless, she was in control of everything.

What did Hiashi expect him to do? Just forget all about her like she was already dead? Screw that. She has taken care of their team for too long to be thrown aside like some useless doll!

Neji calmed himself, taking a few deep breaths to relax his trembling enraged form. Hiashi was overreacting. But it was over nothing. TenTen would wake up soon and everything will go back to the way it was. Team Gai will be whole again and nothing will be changed except maybe a deeper relationship between them.

Neji stood, allowing Hiashi's words to roll off of him. Grabbing the bag he made his way to the now too familiar building.

The door was open when he got there. His brows knit when he caught Lee resting TenTen's still body back onto the sheets. The large black eyes met his and the man smiled, lifting a blanket over her, "Changing the sheets." He explained.

Neji now noticed Sakura who was fixing the blanket, tucking it in at the feet. "And she just got a bath."

Neji snapped his eyes back to Lee and the man quickly waved with a sheepish uneasy smile, "I didn't help, I swear." The Hyuuga let out a short relaxing breath and stepped further into the room. "Did you hear about our mission?" Neji nodded even though he knew no details. "I tried to say I was sick but Tsunade said I couldn't see TenTen until I was better." He shrugged defeated.

"You're sleeping here tonight?" Lee nodded. "I'll bring breakfast."

"I'll go then. Good evening, Sakura." Lee leaned down and kissed TenTen's temple, "I'll be back soon. Wait for me." Lee walked past him with a smile, but Neji's gaze was already transfixed on TenTen.

He took a few more steps till he stood right beside the bed, in front of the heart monitor. Her hair was wet, her cheeks a bit blushed- The heart monitor. Neji swung to it, hearing no rhythm beep for the first time in a month and a half.

"I'm about to hook her back up to it. She's okay." Sakura interrupted his thoughts and swiftly stepped in front of him and placed a small sticky pad upon TenTen's chest. The sharp high pitched beep echoed the room. Neji's limps loosened immediately and he swallowed deeply to quell the aching fear. He had never realized how much that sound meant to him and how much he needed to hear it.

He took a rough seat in the chair across from the monitor and watched it blindly for a few seconds, assuring himself again that everything was fine. Neji forced his gaze on the sleeping woman, catching sight of Sakura who lazily brushed TenTen's tangled wet hair. "TenTen, Neji's here. And it looks like he brought you a gift."

Neji intensely scrutinized TenTen's features, his body stiff in the hope of any type of reaction. But when none came he spoke almost bitterly. "Do you think she can hear you?"

"Definitely." Sakura smiled over to him then dropped her eyes back to the female. "Just because her body can't react, doesn't mean she's not conscious."

He grit his teeth, fisting his hands, "It's cruel." He whispered. When her green eyes rested on him, he continued, "To be unable to respond. To live in a body that won't move. I'd much rather believe she is asleep."

Sakura shook her head, "What's more cruel: being unable to respond, or being treated like she doesn't exist, cut off from the world and everyone she cares about because they believe she can't hear them?" He tightened considerably having not thought of that. Neji nodded once, understanding her point of view.

Neji watched the female braid TenTen's hair while saying anything that came to her mind. At times he felt uncomfortable about being a part of something that he had no business hearing, but Sakura would quickly make fun of him with the unresponsive female.

When she finally left, he was a bit thankful. Neji liked his time alone with her. He leaned over her to place a small shy kiss on her cheek. He stared at her still features, his large hand cupping the opposite side of her face and he wondered humorously what response she would give him if her eyes popped open right now. Embarrassment would wrap itself around both their faces but Neji didn't think he would move. He would like to believe if that event were to happen he'd lean down and touch her lips with his own. Something that he has wanted to do since she first kissed him.

Neji moved to sit on the side of the bed, the way he had seen Lee do several times before. Opening the lotion, Neji took TenTen's tiny hand and dabbed a bit upon her skin. He slowly rubbed it in between her fingers, watching her face and listening intensely to the heart monitor. The feeling of her smooth skin made him realize the calluses that normally adorned her palms had faded. He glanced down to them. He felt along her long nimble fingers, running the tips of his over her lengthy nails.

It was awkward to see her with such faminine hands. And though they were lovely, he despised them. They didn't fit her. She was a ninja, a weapon's mistress, not a fragile little girl. She belonged with a kunai in one hand and a chain in the other. She didn't belong in this bed, hindered by a dreamless sleep. She deserved to be alive and free, smiling and fighting with everything her heart possessed, not wasting away like an empty shell!

Neji took a deep breath to calm his rapid breathing. He was getting angry over nothing. Once she wakes, everything will go back to the way it used to be. Everything.

Another deep breath and he inhaled the vanilla scent that now encompassed the room. It helped make the world set itself straight again. It cleared away the dreadful thoughts that always seemed to bother him recently.

The scent reminded him of the first time it had greeted him in all its potency on the day he first entered her small apartment. She had invited him back to her place for a quick drink before heading out with Gai and Lee for their monthly 'group date'. He had felt so out of place and thought he had no right to be in her private quarters but she had only scoffed at him saying friends go to each other's places from time to time. She had called him a 'friend'. That had meant much to him at the time considering.

Neji wondered briefly if she still thought of him as such. He knew she meant so much more to him now. And when she wakes, he's going to show her if he can't outright tell her.

After he finished rubbing lotion in her other hand, he folded them upon the sheet on her stomach. Neji stared at their hands touching one another and wondered softly what it would feel like for her to grip his. Never once in all their years as sparring partners and teammates, has he ever held her hand for any reason.

It was frustrating to know how much time had been wasted. Two years he has liked her and never once indicated anything. What if all that time they could have been with one another on a higher level of 'just friends'?

No more. The moment she wakes up, he was going to tell her. If she reject him then fine, at least there would be no more bothersome 'what if' to follow him around.

Neji pulled himself away and sat lightly in the chair, his arms folding over his chest. It was anger that made him distant. Anger for himself for taking so long to realize how blind he had been and anger for her for allowing him to go on living so _blindly. _

Neji shut his eyes, breathing in deep her scent, matching her intake of breathe with his own. The steady rhythm of her heart, he forced his heart to beat unison with hers. It was a strange comfort that allowed his body to rest.

Everything will be perfect when she finally wakes.

* * *

"Neji. Neji." A distant faminine voice whispered in the darkness of his consciousness. It pulled him from the deep slumber if not reluctantly. "Neji, wake up." She demanded and suddenly his eyes snapped open with alertness. Her wide brown orbs shined down upon him, and she smirked softly. Neji darted his eyes this way and that finding himself at their training grounds. He was propped up against the base of a tree trunk. The sun rising just enough to paint the sky with beautiful pastel colors. "Sorry I'm late. I got held up with Gai and Lee. You know how they get."

He gaped at her, her brows knit gazing down at him. Confusion played on his forehead as he listened half-heartedly to her explanation. "It's fine." He forced out, dropping his gaze to the ground, bafflement only deepening within him.

Had none of it been real? Had it all been a lie? Yet he could recall her sleeping so deeply on that giant white bed, motionless and pale, unresponsive to all silent pleas and all the begging touches.

"Are you alright?"

The questioned lingered as the birds chirped greeting the sun and flew with the soft wind. Neji looked up to her again. Her hands were on her hips, her white long sleeve shirt and dull red pants new and unused.

She was standing there perfect and whole. Unharmed, vibrant and alive. "Bad dream." He reasoned finally in a soft distant voice.

Her hand reached out with a swift scent of vanilla that assaulted his senses. "Let's train."

He stared at the hand, the unsure feelings rising deep inside him. Fear was convincing him to stay still. Telling him if he touched her she would disappear like a setting sun. But he couldn't stop his rising hand and he watched it place itself in her palm. She wrapped her long nimble fingers around him. Neji's gaze widened, the iron grip slapping him with ice water as reality threw aside all irrational thoughts he still possessed.

She was here.

Numbly he got to his feet and her hand fell from his. "I'm not going to go easy on you." She warned playfully.

His response was automatic. "It's about time." She glared dangerously whipping out a large katana. Neji lowered himself in his normal stance, unable to stop his body. His mind continued to tell him something was different, that this wasn't real but everything was continuing on as if nothing bad had happened to either of them. He wanted this, more then anything. Even if it was a dream, he'll live in this world forever with her. He beckoned her to come and instantly she jumped in the air.

Their fighting was exactly the same. Her movements trained and hurried, practiced and honed. Neji watched even as he fought back, dodging her blades. His eyes never once left her face watching every thought that sparkled through the open doors that were her orbs. His movements only responded to whatever expression her gaze wore, never once noticing the shifting of her body.

Numerous times he found himself distracted, thinking how he should go about showing her how much he felt for her. And when these distraction became too obvious, TenTen would take the opportunity to punch him in the gut or kick him in the shoulder, laughing lightly while she did so.

He glared at her, spinning sharply to deflect her throwing knife back on herself but she only laughed harder when she dodged it.

By the time they finished, their chakra diminished to nothing and they were barely capable of standing much longer. Neji fell to his feet panting heavily, rubbing his bleeding cheek with the back of his hand. TenTen stood weakly on the branch a bit above him and smiled triumphantly, panting also. "What are you smiling for?" He bit bothered.

"I was a match today."

"Barely."

She laughed lightly at his discontent and dropped to the floor before him and fell back on her butt to rest against the tree. TenTen got out a small wipe and began her usually ministrations of shining her favorite blade. She ignored his gaze, however harsh it was and sighed. His brows knit at her expression, finding the hesitation disconsorting. She bit her lip, something she never did before, in her nervousness. "You haven't been practicing."

Neji's deep breath caught and his movements stilled as he stared down at her. She was mindless of it, her eyes to the sky to catch the first real glimpse of the sun that had risen greatly since they first started. Her hands continued working on the blade, a habit she needn't pay attention to any more. When she was done she set it aside, her eyes darting all around refusing to meet him. In her apprehension, she removed a few strands from her forehead and wiped the sweat from her brow then rubbed the dirt from her cheek.

Neji's heart beat so wildly in his ears he was sure she could hear it over the ten feet that separated them. He swallowed harshly, his hands barely shaking.

The quiet between them was bothering and it lasted for several minutes. TenTen looked to the trees and closed her eyes upon the sharp wail of the wind. "I'm tired, Neji. I want to go home." She whispered.

Her words shoved the harsh reality brightly in front of him, but he fought against it as a man too stubborn to give in to a dream. "You've never told me you were tired before. Why now?"

She shrugged with indifference. "Can I go home?"

"No." He instantly shot back.

She sighed and finally rested her chocolate eyes on him. "How long do you want me to stay?"

"Until you wake up."

Her gaze fell from his and TenTen picked at the grass with edgy intention. It was silent for a while until finally, "Will you sit with me?"

A simple request that forced his legs to move. He braced his back up against the small tree, resting down on the ground. She folded her legs into her chest, wrapping her arms around them to rest her chin down on her knees. Neji watched her intensely, finding every familiar feature of her lively face more vibrant and full, making it impossible for him to turn away. TenTen flickered her eyes over to him and she blushed, darting them quickly away. "Are you still mad at me?" She asked briefly allowing their eyes to connect.

She had heard everything. And it was a shock that took him a moment to respond to. "A little." He admitted.

She nodded, "Yeah…I was too for a long time. But I'm over it now. I was stupid. I should have listened-"

"I-"

"It wasn't your fault." She snapped almost with anger in her tone but it faded quickly. "It wasn't." She reassured. Upon seeing the distress shine in her chocolate eyes, he nodded, allowing her to soothe his own blame.

More birds flew by as the sun rose higher but they felt none of the sun's heat while hiding in the shade of the tree. They watched squirrels and chipmunks scurry over the large training ground and it helped pass the silence. It was a welcome silence however.

Neji opened his mouth, "I-"

Her bright smile and blush stopped him. Her eyes for long moments refused to meet his but then finally she dared to catch his gaze. "I already know. I've known how you've felt for a long time. Probably before even you did." His brows knit, wondering how she found out. "You didn't react because you were scared." Neji glared at that and shook his head. She giggled nodding. "You didn't think I had any interest in you. That's why you were so shocked. But I did. Unfortunately. You are not an easy man to love, Neji."

"Hn."

She giggled, "I know I'm not an easy woman to love either." TenTen eyes drifted down to his hand that rested in the grass. Her hand dropped next to it, a finger rising almost as if to touch his skin but it fell before it could reach. "It would have been fun though, wouldn't it of?"

She was talking in past tense and it scared him too badly. Instantly he whispered, "Wake up, TenTen."

Tears blurred her vision and she violently shook her head, "Don't ask me to."

"Why not?"

"I won't be me anymore." His brows knit and he wanted to question but she went on. "There was too much damage Neji." She wiped the tears fruitlessly as they continued to pour and sniffed. "Please. I'd do anything for you so please don't ask me to go back."

Neji got to his feet and took several steps away from her, fisting his hands at his side, not knowing what he was suppose to do or what he was suppose to say. He heard her stand and turned to her. She rubbed at her cheeks once more and faced him with a straightened spine. Slowly he walked back over standing in front of her. "It's not fair." He told her plainly.

"You're right."

"Won't you fight it at all?"

"What do you think I've been doing all this time? I have fought. But I'm tired-"

"Stop saying that."

"I'm sorry I'm weak-"

"You were never weak, damn it. You have always been a challenge for me. Fight a bit longer-"

"It won't help-"

"You don't know that."

She smiled and all the anger he felt up till now was released with the small upraise of her lips. TenTen stepped closer, her finger tips brushing away the blood that gathered on his cheek. "There's that stubbornness I've missed." He closed his eyes when she rested her palm against his flesh. Tears rose to her eyes and she whispered through her tightened throat, "You know I would stay if I could." She forced out and swallowed harshly, sniffing. "You know that right?"

It was reluctance that stalled him. If he answered like he should, then that meant he was giving her permission to leave. But he couldn't bring himself to say no. Hesitantly, he nodded against her and his jaw clenched in anger of himself and of the situation.

Her hand smoothed his jaw though, her fingers rubbing against it to untighten the rage that he felt. He basked in the attention, having not felt anything more soothing then that of her fingertips. "Do me a favor?" Neji opened his eyes. "Tell Sakura that what she did meant so much to me. She tried so hard and she took such good care of me."

Neji pushed himself forward, meeting her lips with blind ferocity. He felt her arms wrap around him, and he too pressed his hands on the back of her head, keeping her locked against his lips, allowing her to feel all the love and passion that he saved only for her. She trembled against his frame, and her fingers fisted in his hair. He tightened his hold, knowing that never again would he be able to feel her against him, or hear the way she said his name, or see those gorgeous eyes that shined only for him and he put all the kisses that would have been shared in their lifetime together into this one single moment.

When finally, they parted, they panted against each other, clutching each other as life lines as both their forms shook in the aftermath of their devastating kiss. Her tears were gone and her eyes shined so brilliantly as they gazed backed at him. Their foreheads touched, still breathing heavily. TenTen smiled softly but tears were now stinging her gaze and she blinked, "Live a good life, okay? Get married. Have kids. And maybe think about me from time to time. But live and don't waste a moment on any regret." He nodded, just to make her happy but he knew he would obey her because he loved her so much. "I have to go."

"Can't you stay?"

She shook her head. "I'm tired." He closed his eyes upon that sentence and when she went to pull away he yanked her back and kissed her again. But she somehow managed to slip away from and she shook her head. "It's too much," She admitted while tears poured from her eyes but she managed a smile, "I certainly missed out." She forced out a laugh but a sob soaked through it. She stepped back, out of reach. "Don't lack off in your training. I put in too much time on you for you to just throw it away." She smiled but it was fake. He stared back at her, taking a step forward a hand reaching out but she was already too far away even though she was right in front of him. The wind whispered to him, "Wake up, now Neji."

* * *

Neji snapped opened his eyes when the door slammed opened. Gai and Lee stood in the doorway panting, tears flowing down their eyes as they gazed at her. Neji swung his gaze to TenTen, a smile rested on her lips but she looked no different then all those hundred times before.

Except the heart monitor no longer beeped.

* * *

Neji stared down at the grave that resided his formal female teammate. The wind blew and he tucked a stray strand of black hair behind his ear. With his other hand he held tight to the gift that was wrapped in blue paper with a white ribbon. Slowly lowering to his knees he dug a small hole next to tomb and placed the box in it before swiftly covering it up with dirt again. It was his last gift for her. He wondered what her reaction would have been but it no longer hurt him knowing he'll never know. Too many years had past and had dulled the ache. He was thankfully for that. Living without her all these years had been enough torment.

Tons of fresh flowers decorated her tomb as they always did. He rolled his eyes in annoyance but was silently amazed that others still cared after all these years. He shouldn't be surprised, many had said great things about her at her funeral.

"I'm getting married." He got out suddenly, still on his knees before her large tomb, staring at her carved name. "And I won't be coming here anymore." He swallowed harshly and bowed his head in weak forgiveness. But a smile played on his lips. "She reminds me a bit of you." He looked up. "She stubborn and doesn't listen to a word I say." He chuckled a bit imagining TenTen cursing him wherever she was in the afterlife. He sobered quick enough, a hand reach out to grace the stone, his fingers running over her name. "And despite everything. I think I am happy. And that's your fault." Neji stood and bowed deeply for a moment. "You will always be first, TenTen. Always. But I am doing as I was instructed. Living as you told me. It took me several years to obey but I am doing it as I promised you I would. So this is my goodbye."

Neji faltered in his turn. He clenched his muscles tight and forced movement in his feet and finally took a step away. The step afterthat was not as hard and then from then on, it was just as easy as walking usually was. He straightened his back and felt a small uplift of his lips when he felt the wind blow harder against his back, to help him move further and further.

* * *

Thank you for reading. And I hope you didn't cry too much! I know I did while writing it lol.


End file.
